


Harry’s Dragon

by PlasticStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antipodean Opaleye, Creature Fic, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, OOC, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Harry can’t find Draco on the marauders map. It’s a wonder that when they do find each other, they don’t kill each other. (Well, Draco could, he now has the fangs to do it with)





	Harry’s Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake) for beta-ing this fic and one of my friends who looked over it!

It all started in Harry’s 8th year of Hogwarts. Some of the now 8th years had come back to complete their education. Harry heard from Luna, who heard from Neville, (and so on) that Malfoy came back. Yet, wherever Harry searched, on the marauders map or in the halls, Draco was nowhere to be found.

“Harry, what are you even trying to find?” Hermione asked one day in the 8th year dormitory.

“Nothing...” Harry muttered.

“Sure…” Hermione looked at him for a second before returning to her book.

On the 29th of October, Harry went to the kitchens to eat instead of the great hall. His mother’s and father’s death was just a couple days away and Harry didn’t want to have to deal with people asking if he was okay. 

When he opened the doors to the kitchen, he was greeted by a gust of wind. Harry looked around for the source, finding nothing. He closed the doors behind him cautiously, pulling his wand out.

“Hello?” Harry waited for a reply, “Okay fine. I’ll come find you then.”

Harry heard a pot smashing on the ground, and then “Shit.” He raised his wand towards the source of the noise.

“I know you’re there.” Harry snapped, just wanting to eat peacefully already.

Then another pot tipped over, revealing a scaly… “Malfoy?” Harry said in surprise.

“Yes, I know Potter, I’m here. Hasn’t the news got to you? Or are you just an oblivious brick?” the blonde said.

“No, it has! I just didn’t know you were a..?” Harry looked Malfoy up and down. He appeared to have iridescent white bat wings and a tail. “Dragon?”

“Yes, you are correct. Ding ding ding, 100 house points to Potty.” 

Harry scowled a bit. “How’d it happen?”

“Blood. Someone injected themselves with dragon blood along the Malfoy line. They probably thought it made them stronger or something…” He trailed off.

“Will it reverse? Can it reverse?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, I just want to eat in peace.” Malfoy hopped down from the ledge he was on, fully revealing his beautiful wings and tail. 

‘Beautiful?’ Harry thought, ‘No. Ugh. Malfoy is not beautiful. Nope.’

Then Malfoy threw some bacon into Harry’s mouth as he gawked. “Might want to close your mouth before something worse flies in.” Malfoy smirked, revealing large canines.

Harry snapped out of it and started chewing the bacon. “You trust me Potter?” Malfoy asked, more like a statement.

“What?” Harry said, his mouth full of bacon.

“I could have poisoned that.”

“You wouldn’t have. After I spoke for you at your trial?”

Malfoy pulled out a chair and sat down, studying the fork in front of him. “I guess not.”

Harry sat opposite the other boy, eating his pancakes, glancing up to Malfoy every so often. Every time Malfoy glanced up as well, Harry turned his head down to the pancakes, or to the bacon, or anywhere other than the blonde. At one point he could feel Malfoy’s gaze on him.

“I should head out now.” Malfoy pushed in his seat and disappeared with a pop.

“What- what was that.” Harry put a hand to his forehead, trying to form coherent thoughts.

+++

Of course Harry went to his best friends, Ron and Hermione, for advice. Of course they shut him down, saying that he was obsessing again.

“But guys! He’s a dragon!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes, of course he is Harry.” Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, “You can’t just turn partially into a dragon you know.”

“That’s what I thought! Until I saw the wings and tail. They were all white and shimmery and pret- pretentious.” Harry huffed, stopping himself from saying pretty.

“Was he the one you were looking for on the map?” Ron asked.

“Don’t encourage him Ronald.” Hermione said picking up a book, clearly done with the conversation.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find him anywhere!” Harry threw his hands up into the air sighing.

“Mate, don’t stress about it? It’s not important-“ Ron tried to reassure him.

“It’s not important!?” Harry paused and realized he didn’t have a counter argument. “Sorry, go on?”

“If Malfoy is actually part dragon, then a dragon wouldn’t show up on the map.” Ron shrugged. “Like I said, don’t stress about it.”

“Fine!” Harry stomped to his room.

His room had one bed in it. It was smaller than the Gryffindor dorms, with a shared bathroom outside. It kind of looked like a muggle hotel. The rooms acted somewhat like the room of requirement, where if you wished something hard enough the room would change. There were of course restrictions, for example, there had to be a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. But other than that, you could wish for anything that you’d find in a bedroom.

In that case Harry found himself in a very elegant room with white walls, silver bed curtains, and a light celadon green bed sheet. He grumbled to himself. He didn’t wish for this! 

Harry heard a rapping on his now white framed window and opened it to not find anything. “Hello?” He called.

“Boo.” Down into his room flopped the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Harry almost had a heart attack. “Malfoy, don’t do that!”

Malfoy ignored that and proceeded to look around the room. “Have you been thinking of me Potter?” He looked back, smirking.

“No! Of course not.” Harry looked to the very interesting chandelier on the ceiling, studying the crystals on it.

“This room appears to say different.” 

Harry faced Malfoy, “I haven’t. Anyways Malfoy, why are you here?”

“I needed a room to stay at. Blaise kicked me out.” Malfoy scowled.

“Wait, you have a roommate?”

“Unlike you, I’m not the savior.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. “Fine. But you sleep on the floor.”

After he thought Harry was asleep, Malfoy crawled into the bed with him hugging his chest. “Malfoy! I don’t want to have to ask you again.”

“Fine Potter.” Malfoy said opening his mouth more than usual to show his teeth.

“Fine Malfoy.” Harry said, turning away from him.

+++

When Harry woke up, Malfoy was curled up in his wings, snoring softly. Harry patted him on the head and started to get ready for the day. Malfoy shifted, got up, and stretched like a dog.

Harry looked over to see Malfoy doing stretches with his wings. “Like what you see?”

“No.” Harry said blushing.

“Your face seems to say otherwise Harry.” Now Harry’s face was flaming.

“Did you just say ‘Harry’?”

“Yes I did.” Malfoy smirked.

“Then I guess I have to call you Draco.” Draco’s eyes widened, pausing in his stretches.

Harry smirked and started to leave for breakfast. “Wait, Harry.” Harry turned to Draco, lifting an eyebrow. “Can I come as well?”

“No one’s stopping you.” Harry shrugged and held the door open.

“It’ll be a while,” Draco said. “I need to do my morning routine. Do you have a hairbrush?”

Harry paused and dragged out the word ‘no’. Draco sighed and desperately tried to flatten his hair. He gave up after a bit.

“You coming?” Harry asked.

“Yes, yes…” Draco stood up and followed Harry.

Harry lead, Draco not far behind. When they arrived at the great hall, there was an immediate change in conversation. Harry could hear things like ‘it isn’t Halloween yet’, ‘dragon fucker’, and ‘how?’ Harry could feel Draco getting closer to him as well.

“You okay?” Harry asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Draco replied.

They sat down at the 8th years’ table. The shock on their faces was prominent, all eyes were on Draco. Harry raised an eyebrow and most of them looked down at their food. Although the more curious ones asked questions.

“What happened?”

“Did you attend classes?”

“Are you sick?”

“Are those real, or just a costume?”

“Who in your family fucked a dragon?”

“Enough!” Draco roared. “To set things straight: someone in the Malfoy line injected dragon blood into themselves without thinking of the repercussions. I did my homework in my dorm. I’m not sick, these are real, and no one fucked a dragon.”

After a moment, everyone broke out into conversation again, this time a bit louder. “So Malfoy really is a dragon.” Ron said through bites.

“Mmhm.” Draco said, gobbling down his bacon.

“I guess we shouldn’t have doubted you Harry.” Hermione frowned.

Harry shrugged, “I guess it seemed odd… wait, Draco, why turn half-dragon now?”

“I’ve reached adulthood or whatever. I’m 18 now.” Draco stated, but his voice wavered at ‘adulthood’.

The people at the table kept talking. What they’ll do when they graduate, who likes who, does Draco like Harry, of course he does hun. Wait what? Draco likes him?

Harry immediately turned to Draco, “You like me?” He said loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Draco almost fell over when he jumped out of his seat and flew out the great hall windows.

+++

After classes, Harry went to find Draco. He looked at the quidditch pitch, near the Slytherin common rooms, near the 8th year dorms, then found Draco in his room, still white and celadon.

“I’m sorry Draco.” Harry said. “I shouldn’t have heard that and I shouldn’t have repeated it.”

Malfoy hummed in agreement. “Look- I may not have noticed it until now but,” Harry chuckled, “I like you back.”

“What if I didn’t in the first place?” Draco snapped.

Harry looked away, tears starting to form. “I’m sorry.”

“Wait, no, I am. I am sorry. I told Pansy, which was a crappy idea. I do like you. You just need to be more cautious Mr. Gryffindor.” Draco smiled, hoping Harry would forgive him.

“Alright Mr. Slytherin. I believe you. Just- just don’t run away again, okay?” Harry pleaded.

“Okay. I’ll try my best.” Draco smiled, pausing before saying, “How long have you liked me for?”

“Honestly I think I have for a long time. I can’t pinpoint it, but I think I mistook love for hate.”

“Same here.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Harry’s hand slid into Draco’s. Draco blushed, and looked away from the other boy.

“Draco, look at me.” Harry smiled softly.

Draco did look at Harry. He put his hand around Harry’s neck as Harry did the same. Harry leaned in and kissed him. Draco tasted like peppermint and apple pie, and smelled like home. Not the Dursley’s, not Hogwarts. Just… home. Where he should be. He felt right in Draco’s arms.

He opened his mouth slightly as Draco began to take Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. Harry sighed into the kiss, opening his lips enough to let Draco explore his mouth. They parted and Harry started to laugh.

“I’ve never been kissed like that. That… that was amazing.” Harry smiled.

“I can’t agree more.” Then Draco leaned in to kiss Harry again.

+++

They woke up in a tumbled heap on the floor. Harry rubbed Draco’s wing, like you would rub someone’s back to wake them up. “Drake, time to get up.”

“Are we boyfriends?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Then yes!” Draco tackle hugged Harry and pinned him to the ground. “Also, can you keep rubbing my wing? It feels nice. Harry don’t look at me like that, it feels like you’re rubbing an extension of my back.” Harry chuckled but rubbed his wing without any complaint.

“What will you be for Halloween?” Draco asked.

“A dragon tamer. You?” Harry smirked.

“A dragon of course.” Draco laughed.

“I wonder why? Hmm…” Harry listed off a bunch of random scenarios.

“You know perfectly well why!”

“I do.” Harry smiled.

“Good. Now let’s go to class.”

“You’re coming?”

“Yep. I’m not gonna hide any longer.” Draco said proudly, his tail wagging.

“Well then, let’s go!”

The two walked to classes, ate, and did homework. At night there was an 8th year costume party in the common room. Everyone was invited. As they planned, Draco was a dragon and Harry, a dragon tamer.

At the end there was a big dance. Harry and Draco dancing was quite a sight to see, or so everyone else said. They kissed in the middle of the dance floor, (which was the rug) and most people cheered. Some showed more excitement, like Pansy and Hermione, where Ron and Blaise clapped and exchanged knowing looks.

This was the best Halloween Harry had had in 18 years. With him and his dragon, nothing was impossible.


End file.
